poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves is the final Lion King/Aladdin crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube on 9-28-2010. A new present-day remake version of the film will be made by Yakko Warner and appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt, Tuke, and Roger Rabbit (along with Stan, SpongeBob, Po, Skipper, Baloo, and their friends) return to Agrabah once again to celebrate the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine and soon face Sa'Luk and the Forty Thieves whom Achmed the Dead Terroist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma work for. Trivia *The Bone Cousins, Rothbart, Pete, Shere Khan, and Yzma guest star in both versions of this film. *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Po the Panda, The Furious Five, Shifu, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, and Tai Lung guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming present-day remake version this film. *Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, and Roger Rabbit will join Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film, as it will be remade as a present-day adventure to keep the Aladdin storyline in balance. *The first part of LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was in PAL format, but the rest of that version was in NTSC format, making it mostly an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Swan Princess, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, and The Emperor's New Groove and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will entirely be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, the Kung Fu Panda films, The Swan Princess, The Swan Princess Christmas, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and The Emperor's New Groove. *Genie originally joined Simba and his friends on their adventures at the end of LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of the film. However, Genie will join Simba and his friends in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie instead as this film will be remade as a present-day adventure while films like Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Hercules (which originally featured the first debut of Genie) will be remade as past adventures. *In LionKingRulezAgain1's original versions of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were originally the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew to be present. LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of this film originally showed Aladdin and his friends meeting the rest of the Jungle Adventure Crew, which are Nala, Tantor, Terk, Louis, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice for the first time. However, that part will be changed since the three Lion King/Aladdin films are being remade differently by Yakko Warner. *This film was inspired by Daniel Esposito's film, Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *At the part where Sultan asks, "Where is the groom?" in the song, "There's A Party Here In Agrabah," the Sultan's line is given to Simba instead. And so, now Simba asks, "Where is the groom?". *Also in the opening song, The Jungle Adventure Crew repeats Genie's line, "They're finally getting married!" shouting it out loud. *Rothbart was killed by a well-aimed arrow, which Timon had shot. *Tantor, Pete, and Razoul are voiced by Jim Cummings. *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa will see Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, and Smiley Bone again in Pooh's Adventures of Around The World In 80 Days. *Arthur and Cecil and Dr. Facilier originally guest starred in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of the film, but Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will guest star Achmed the Dead Terrorist since he guest starred in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar'', so Arthur, Cecil, and Dr. Facilier will end up guest starring in ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' instead, extending Dr. Facilier's role much larger than his role in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version. *''The Lion King'', Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse series, The Emperor's New Groove, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves were all made by Disney. Category:Spin-off films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Remakes Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films